hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Sink or Swim/Transcript
(Captain Jonas and his son, Jonas Jr. are fishing out in the sea.) Jonas Jr.: Can't we go home? Captain Jonas: What do you think pays for the home, lad? (He picks up a wiggling fish.) The fish! Jonas Jr.: (Sighs.) Here we go. (Jonas lets go of the fish and it knocks Jonas Jr. down.) Captain Jonas: Hard work reaps reward, my boy. (They grunt, pulling the net, when a cutlass strikes down before them.) Jonas Jr.: Dad, what's that? Captain Jonas: (He takes the cutlass.) I was reward. (He instantly glows green and tentacles emerge from him. He chases his son, who escapes into the cockpit and calls for help.) Jonas Jr.: Mayday! Mayday! Dad's gone mad! Has a glowing sword! It's haunted! HELP! (The Ghost Hunters hear the distress call from the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000.) J.B.: Sounds like our next mission. Douglas: Heck yeah! (Douglas starts the engine and begins driving.) Jack: (Jack is recording a video and rapping) ♪When Ghosts attack, you better holler Jack. I'm the best Ghost Hunter, I'm not a hack.♪ (Parker pauses Jack's phone) Hey. Parker: Hate to break it to you, but I'm a way better Ghost Hunter. Jack: Nuh-uh. Did you not hear my rap? Parker: I'm always saving your butt, and I'm not a scaredy-cat. Jack: I'm not a scaredy-cat. (Spencer appears and surprises Jack) Ahh! Ghost! (Jack trips and falls backwards then laughs) Just Spencer. Good boy. Parker: You know I've been doing it longer sooo, I'm better. Jack: No way, let's vote. Guys, who's the better Ghost Hunter? Douglas: Parker. J.B.: Parker. (Spencer barks "Parker") Jack: What? ---- (The Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 arrives at Newbury Ports. Jack, Parker, and Spencer gets off the Bus.) Jack: So I've haven't caught a ton of Ghosts, and you have saved me a lot. But I know I'm better at something than you. (Parker scans something on her phone and walks to the port) Just gotta find out what. Parker: (Looks at the water and sees the water bubbling) Mmm. (She gasps and Captain Archibald emerges.) Captain Archibald: (Laughs) Yo, ho, ho. A group full of landlubbers. You'll do just fine for the Lady. (One of his tentacles takes Parker) Parker: Ahh! (She gets drag into the water.) Jack: Parker! Parker: Can't (Coughs.) swim! Jack: I can. (He laughs then cheers) Hey, who's saving whose butt now? (Parker screams again and is drag underwater.) Oops, sorry. On it now! (Jack dives into the ocean and swims after Parker. He then is able to free her using his phone.) Archibald: (Looks up.) Arhh! (Parker and Jack make it to the surface.) Jack: You're okay. Parker: Look out! (The Shrimp Boat charges at them.) Captain Jonas: Arhh! (Parker, Jack, and Spencer swim out of harms way. Jonas Jr. tries to capture them with the fishing net but fails. Parker, Jack, and Spencer make it back to the docks and Jack checks to see if his phone was okay.) Jack: Oh, no! (He shakes his phone and starts working again.) Parker: (She gasps and sees the Shrimp Boat incoming. She screams and she and Jack runs to the Paranormal Intercept Bus.) Archibald: (laughs) (Jack and Parker use their phones to free Captain Jonas and Jonas Jr. from their possession.) Archibald: Yargh! Ye be walking the plank! Captain Jonas and Jonas: (Screams then runs away with Jack and Parker.) Captain Jonas: Outta my way! (Jack, Parker, Jonas, and Jonas Jr. get inside the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000.) Jack:(To Douglas) Drive! Drive! Drive! Douglas: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! (Starts the engine and the doors cuts one of Archibald's tentacles) Archibald: (Screams in pain then growls. He tries to catch the Paranormal Bus but fails.) Arhh! ---- Category:Hidden Side Category:2019 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Imageless articles